


Levi Winchester

by haruchicken



Series: Human Levitas [2]
Category: Temeraire - Naomi Novik
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Transformation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:15:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haruchicken/pseuds/haruchicken
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With his Captain pulling away, Levitas prays for a way to connect with him. When his wish is granted will he be able to befriend Captain Rankin or will it be all for not?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Problems at the End of the Day

Levitas landed heavily in the covert, panting. He always aimed to please his Captain so was forever flying as fast as his wings could carry him. Of course this always left Levitas extremely tired and thirsty, but lately his Captain was not telling the ground crew to see to him so he often went without. It was a change in his Captain he didn’t like, but continued to progress rapidly, seemingly without an end.

  
Bending down painfully Levitas let his Captain off his back. His Captain in return patted his shoulder a few times without word, making for the buildings that housed the other Captains. Levitas looked at his retreating back, not sure where the little boy that had spent hours telling him stories had gone. Before he was too far away Levitas chirped out a few threw pants, “May I have some water?”

  
His Captain stopped for a moment looking back briefly before lazily signaling the ground crew for some water and continuing on without much more of a pause. Levitas was grateful for any kind act his Captain bestowed him recently, there were days his Captain didn’t say a word to him, days he didn’t show up to greet Levitas at all. It seemed there time together was growing shorter and shorter.

  
Levitas drank deeply from the trough of water placed before him trying to take in as much as possible, not knowing if he would be lucky enough to have some in the morning. The ground crew rarely attended to him properly as of late. It seemed without constant supervision from a Captain or crew they didn’t bother doing regular work. Now that his Captain seemed unwilling to make the ground crew do their job and being too small to have a crew of his own he was rarely if ever taken care of. It was getting to the point that they didn’t even bother getting up when he landed in the covert anymore. This was a very unpleasant sign, worrying Levitas to the extreme.

  
With a sigh Levitas let his legs give out underneath him, water completely gone. He curled his tail around his body and stretched his wings a few times to avoid cramping in the morning. They would nevertheless be stiff the next day; he had flown Courier Duty for almost three years and knew the sourness that awaited him after such a long and fast flight. Being a Courier was hard, and even though there was nothing Levitas loved more than flying it was still a tough job, with little recognition involved. With his Captain pulling away, the job became even worse.

  
The Winchester looked up at the sky, the stars peaking through the clouds that usually hung over England. When had it gotten so late; he could scarcely recall the sun rising just a few hours ago? Flights seemed to be bleeding into one another, everyone becoming the same as the last. Everything becoming bland without his Captain’s kind words for conversation. The thought of another day of the same had never depressed the little dragon so much.

  
“What’s got you so downtrodden?” At first Levitas thought the question was directed at him, swiveling his head to find the speaker. It became quite clear he was mistaken when he caught sight of the two remaining ground crew sitting around a small table dealing out cards. The older of the two was a gruff looking man with a hard face, obviously not the depressed of the two.

  
“My Father’s not well.” Levitas turned his attention on the young boy sitting opposite the man. He leaned forward, almost as if falling in on himself. Levitas felt a pang of sadness. The boy couldn’t have older than his own Captain who had recently turned fifteen. To have a parent with ailing heath must have been hard on someone so young.

  
“I’m sorry to hear that, my boy.” The older man’s voice did seem to portray sympathy. The boy nodded slightly, frowning down at the table full of cards. With a sigh the older man patted the others shoulder. “Look, Hollin, I’ll do what I can to get you a week’s leave if your father gets any worse.”

  
“Thank you, sir.” The boy, Hollin, replied quietly with a small appreciative smile. Letting out a loud forced laugh the man patted Hollin’s should again, much hard then the last time.  
“Gee, kid, don’t call me ‘sir’. I’m not nearly well bred enough for that.” Hollin smiled a bit wider, sitting up straighter in his chair.

  
“If you say so, James.” Said man nodded in approval, relaxing back in his chair, starting to shuffle the cards. The conversation seemed at an end, moments drifting by as they started to play some unknown card game. Levitas crossed his front legs, tucking his head under his wing, ready to sleep.

  
He was drifting off into the darkness of his mind when he heard the rough voice of the older ground crewmen yet again. “You should pray for your father’s health. It doesn’t always do any good but it never hurts. Who knows maybe God’s listening?”

  
With that last statement buzzing in his head Levitas fell asleep, dreaming of his Captain by his side.


	2. An Idea

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The conversation between the two grounds crewmen has gotten Levitas thinking...

Levitas squinted in the early morning sunlight, waking up from a dream that seemed to reside in his chest. He knew from the residue of loneliness it left it had been about his Captain. Dreams of battles and bravery, being a Regal Copper fit for a fight, never left him with a soreness in his heart that he couldn’t understand.

The dragon looked around, spotting the empty trough a few feet away. He couldn’t be too surprised, the lack of care he received becoming common place of late. Looking back at the table he recalled the two ground crewmen from the night before. He hoped the boy’s father recovered, it always depressed Levitas to think of someone hurting and knowing there was so little that could be done to help. Though as a such a small dragon there wasn’t much he could to help anyone. It seemed delivering letters was the only thing he was good for.

“Levitas?” The question startled the Winchester from his thoughts. Making a quiet squeak of surprise, he turned his head to meet his Captain’s slightly concerned look. “Am I bothering you?” 

The tone was slightly biting, but Levitas ignored it. “No, of course not.” His Captain lifted an eyebrow skeptically. Levitas tried to hurry the conversation on, trying to avoid the man’s piercing gaze. “Do we have orders?”

“No, that’s not the case in the least. I just wanted to head into town. There’s been something I’ve been meaning to buy for quiet sometime.” Levitas would have enjoyed a day of rest, his wings already protesting from the mere mention of a flight. Not being one to complain he nodded his head and leaned down for his Captain to board. 

Levitas flapped his wings experimentally before flinging himself aloft. It was a short flight to the nearest town so Levitas decided to fly at a more comfortable speed. He was worried that perhaps his Captain would object at the slowed placed, but after an hour passed Levitas relaxed. The man seemed to be in a better mood then usual. Another thirty minutes or so passed and Levitas managed to get up the courage to ask a question that had been floating in his head since the prier night.

“What’s praying?” The Winchester asked looking back at his Captain. The young man seemed taken aback by the question, staring at Levitas wide eyed and shifting on the dragon’s back. Concerned Levitas spoke quickly to retract the question. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t have asked?”

“Why do you even want to know? I didn’t particularly think dragons cared much for religion.” His Captain was right. Levitas knew very little about what humans called ‘religion’, nor did he think about it much. It was just another story he had never been told.

“Some ground crewmen were talking about it last night. They wanted to pray for a sick person.” His Captain let out a sigh that was whisked away in the wind within moments of it passing his lips. Levitas could see him pinching the bridge of his nose out of the corner of his eye.

“So that’s where this is coming from. I wish those fools would keep their mouths shut and do there bloody jobs for once.” His Captain stated, irritated. 

“Should I not have asked?” Levitas asked down hearted. He had really wanted to know, and if his Captain wouldn’t answer him there was really no one left to ask. A silence fell between them for a few wing beats before his Captain let out another long breath.

“I suppose praying could most easily be described as asking God to help you; fulfill a hope or want.” Delighted to get answer Levitas flapped his wings an extra beat, but his joy dissipated as his Captain continued. “There’s really no need to think much on the subject. Praying is really only wishful thinking, and it’s not nearly as helpful as people seem to think it is.” 

“So God won’t heal that boy’s father?” 

“Perhaps, it’s not out of the question. Truly, it comes down to whether the boy and his father are devout enough.” Levitas swiveled his head back, meeting his Captain’s cold eyes. The man didn’t seem to be enjoying their conversation as much as Levitas was, and for a moment the small dragon hesitated to ask another question, but it slipped from his mouth anyway.

“What’s ‘devout’ mean?” He heard his Captain grumble under his breath. 

“I keep forgetting you’re of rather low intellect.” Levitas could tell from the tone his Captain was being insulting but wasn’t quite sure the meaning of the word ‘intellect’ either so he decided not to take the words to seriously. “It means there sincere in their belief of God or in other words they are devoted to the worship of God. They must follow the rules handed down in the Bible. It’s rather simple really.”

“But you said praying wasn’t helpful.” Levitas was very confused, not understanding why his Captain would think so little of praying if it was as easy as believing in something everybody else seemed too.

“I suppose I miss spoke when I stated it was a simple matter. The commandments maybe written down and easily read or heard in Mass but staying within those parameters can be rather difficult to say the least. It may be an unhealthy view of the world, but I find almost everyone, excluding a few priests and nuns, have strayed from God at least a handful of times within their life.” Levitas didn’t know what rules the Bible had in place, but for so many people, including his Captain to have broken so many, they must have been strict indeed. 

“Religion seems rather silly.” His Captain scoffed at the dragon’s words.

“Yes, I suppose to an animal it does seem strange to put so much work into something one can’t even see. It has its upsides though; belief gives people hope, even if it’s a false hope at times. And who knows maybe that boy will get the miracle he’s praying for, it’s up to God either way.” They were insight of town, and with his questions for the most part answered Levitas was happy to see the buildings on the horizon. 

 

It was dusk by the time they arrived back at the barracks. It had been an easy flight compared to the long, hasty, courier routes they did, so although the dragon’s wings were sore he didn’t collapse in the covert. Instead he took his allotted meal, a small sheep, savoring it as long as he could under the brightening stars. Tonight he even had some water, which pleased him to a great extent. 

But something weighted at him. It wasn’t that Levitas hadn’t enjoyed the conversation with his Captain, words between them becoming less and less frequent as of late, but something about it left a bad taste in his mouth. He couldn’t pin-point why his Captain’s words left him feeling so disheartened. His Captain had made it sound as if he wasn’t worthy of God’s care or love. 

Maybe he was thinking too much on the subject, hearing things in his Captain’s tone that weren’t there. Even if that were the case, Levitas couldn’t shake the feeling something was wrong with the entire attitude his Captain had, and that it wasn’t at all good that he thought so little of himself. After all, Levitas knew how it felt to feel small and unimportant, having scarce praise from both his Captain and society as a whole for all the work he did.

Levitas looked up at the stars and sighed curling up in a ball, wings over his head. There wasn’t anything he could do to help his Captain feel better, and even if he could somehow be held as an equal in his Captain’s eyes, what advice could he possibly give the young man? He was just a dragon after all, a lowly Winchester, not even good enough to fight in the growing war with France. What did he have to offer? Absolutely nothing.

“I want to help. I want to be a comfort, not a burden.” Levitas peered out from under his wings at the stars once again. “I know I’m not devout or even a human, and probably not worth anyone’s time, but if you could, God, can’t you help me and hear my prayer. I ask only to be of some help to my Captain, that’s all. Be a friend to him when he needs one most. It’s a lot to ask, but I don’t have anything else except him and he’s very precious to me. So please, if you can please grant my wish.”

Nothing happened. Levitas curled tighter around himself, depressed. He had given it a shot, but it seemed God didn’t answer the hopes of lowly courier dragons like himself. If he had been bigger perhaps his voice would have been herd, maybe God only granted the wishes of middle-weight dragons and up. Not for the first time Levitas cursed his small size and lack of accomplishment, and fell into a restless sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now the interesting stuff can happen.
> 
> It must suck being a small dragon or there Captain. They do one of the most important jobs (delivering orders, and scouting missions) and are blown off as non-important. I always thought Levitas wanted to be a hero. He just seemed so hopeful all the time even though he was treated like garbage not just by his Captain but by society. Winchesters seem to be one of the fasts dragons in the book but there used for delivering mail and other papers. You'd think they'd be great against slow heavy weights. He would have loved fighting in that battle in book 5 when the small guys got some recognition. I think Rankin would have to.


	3. Patience is a Virtue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Levitas wakes up with in a startling predicament.

Days started to bleed into each other. Every flight becoming a blur of aching muscles and long nights of little rest. It seemed they were being called on more than usual, delivering messages back and forth every other day instead of every other week or so. The hard work started to affect the small dragon’s young Captain as well. He too was stiff at the end of flight, coming close to losing his footing, more often than not, as he jumped from Levitas’ back.

So busy they were that Levitas forgot about the prayer he had uttered almost a month ago. After all he didn’t have a lot of time to think, either concentrating on the fastest route to their destination or collapsing in a covert to sleep for however long he could. To tired for dreams he slept like an immovable rock until either his Captain woke him for another job or a fellow Winchester alerted him to feeding time. 

But tonight was different; he woke up on his on volition. Levitas was so cold he had shivered himself awake. It was late June so it very strange to be so cold, but he was without a doubt freezing. Without much thought he tried to wrap his tail tighter around himself, only to realize he couldn’t feel it at all.

Startled he opened his eyes and craned his neck to see what was wrong with his tail only to realize his neck was extremely short and bending it in that way hurt. Then to his horror he saw that he no longer had his purple, brown scales, instead human colored skin was in its place. Levitas jumped, trying to stand but fell back with a yelp as his soft skin hit the dirt and small stones in the covert he had been sleeping in. He ended up sprawled on his back, tangled in the large dragon harness. 

The confused dragon sat up, and with wide eyes stared at two very human legs. He moved one experimentally and was shocked to see it respond, realizing it was indeed his leg. Then he lifted a hand in front of his face, clenching it and unclenching it. Levitas put his hand to his cheek, poking the supple flesh, then felt his sturdier nose and brow ridge, finally running his shaking fingers through his hair, amazed at how sensitive human fingertips were.

Levitas studied the rest of his new body, somewhat startled when he realized that the thing in-between his legs was human genitalia. It seemed like a flaw to have something so delicate outside of one’s body. Then again humans didn’t have well armored bodies to begin with so why would their reproductive organs be any better protected.

The most confusing part of his new body was the strange patches of skin on his chest. Dragons didn’t have anything equivalent to them so he was at a loss as to what they were and what function they served. He had seen them on humans before especially the ground crewman when they were working in the heat and discarded their shirts. Seeing them up close though he was sure they were just plain weird and decided not to touch them just in case they did something he wouldn’t be fond of.

Levitas, coming out of shock realized that he was still cold, and rightfully so. He didn’t have any clothes; humans always had clothes; probably just for this reason, considering they always wore more in the winter months. But the dragon didn’t know where to get any. Honestly he wasn’t even sure he could move. Yes his legs moved just fine, but he had walked on four all his life, he didn’t know if he had the balance to manager on two, especially without a tail. 

Deciding he had to try and at least conceal himself, the dragon tried to stand, imitating his Captain as well as he could. He didn’t do a very good job of placing his limbs under his weight so he toppled right back over, this time falling on his face with a surprised gasp. Levitas put a hand on his face then drew it back, discovering that he was bleeding a bit. It was bright red, a big contrast to the black of dragon’s blood. The cut stung too, hurting much more than an average wound. If humans were this sensitive to pain he wondered how humans could go to war all the time. 

It took three more tries to realize his harness was making it even harder to stand. Hesitantly he removed the dirty leather loops from his body. He didn’t particularly like being without. Even if it chafed against his scales, he didn’t have permission to take it off. It was a bizarre thing looking at it lying in a heap on the ground. Levitas sighed, getting back to the task at hand; he didn’t want anyone to come across him naked in the covert.

Trying once more to stand he managed to get up on shaking legs. It took longer than he expected but Levitas did manage to make it over to the bushes and trees that fringing the covert. He let out a small whimper when the brush scratched his lower legs. Leaning against a tree he sat down, making sure to move any rocks out of the way. 

Looking up through the tree branches he wondered if he would ever get his old body back. Levitas, for the first time in his life wanted to be a Winchester again. He wanted his scales, his wings and tail all back. Human skin was to delicate and sensitive to be of any use, and they couldn’t even fly. He felt his chest constricted and a chocking, whimpering sound came from the back of his throat. Then his vision blurred, and when he blinked Levitas felt something wet run down his cheeks. He wiped it away and saw that it was water. 

He realized he was crying, something he had seen his Captain do only once. That knowledge seemed only make his tears increase. He sobbed, slightly panicked because he seemed to be getting less air and his chest felt so tight. His heart beat was ringing in his ears and he couldn’t at all recall how his Captain had stopped himself from continuing this almost painful act. 

Eventually the tears dried and his body stopped shaking with every sob. Oddly enough Levitas felt better, all the tension from his body gone. He wondered why no matter how upset he got, as a dragon he couldn’t cry. Perhaps dragons were lacking the equipment required as humans lacked wings for flight. He wanted his wings back more than he wanted to cry, but it was still something to ponder when he had more time to think.

At the moment he still needed clothes, and having a clearer head he remembered flying over a line full of clothes on his way to the covert. It wasn’t even terribly far away. Taking a deep breath he steadied himself on his new legs and tried to recall how to get there and how to best manage on foot. He made his way toward his destination slowly, not wanting to fall again.

It took longer than he imagined it would, having to stay hidden as best he could during the journey. He approached the clothing line and came to the sad realization that picking something out was going to be harder then he first thought. Just like dragons humans varied greatly in size so there clothes must as well, plus there were a few garments that didn’t look at a familiar to him, probably going under the outfits the Captains wore. 

Levitas didn’t think it appropriate to take a aviators uniform, but having only really been around aviators their uniforms were the most familiar to him, and most likely the only outfits he could manage to figure out. Unfortunately the only available aviator outfit close to his small size belonged to a captain, which made Levitas even more uncomfortable. Before taking it he checked it for a name, not wanting to be caught with a stolen uniform.

Finding no name he started to take the garments he knew he needed. It took a bit of time to figure out how to get the clothes pins open so he could get the garments off the line. The dragon had to admit that hands were a useful tool and being able to feel the materials the clothes were made from was an interesting experience. Pleased with his skill he gathered all the pieces he could recall needing; save for the neck cloth, knowing that he would not be able to get it to look right; and headed back to the bushes. 

After a lot of trial and error he managed to figure out in what order and wear on the body everything went. He knew from seeing his Captain dressed so finally that he must look downright awful, but at that moment looking good wasn’t the first thing on his mind. Levitas found the clothes a bit constricting, especially the pants, again questioning human body design. The dragon was just pleased that he had gotten the damn things on having to turn his body in all sorts of strange ways, while balancing on one foot, it seemed a kin to trying to cram yourself back into the egg after a week of growth.

Now fully clothed Levitas wondered what exactly he should do. Although it was still dark the birds were starting to wake, singing quietly in the background. Was he going to turn back into his old self at dawn? If that was true would he turn into a man again the next night? Either way he didn’t want to risk ruining his new clothes so with a heavy sigh he undressed himself. He folded them and hid them under some brush. 

Levitas looked out at the covert and spotted his harness. The dragon started to panic. What was he going to do? He needed to have it on when his Captain saw him, and there really wasn’t any logical explanation as to why it was off. But how was he going to put it on when it no longer fit? With the sunrise fast approach he had to come up with a plan.

Levitas got to his feet hastily, but soon toppled over, not yet ready to move so fast in his new body. Letting out a grumble the Winchester took the time required to stand properly, and started to make his way to the discarded leather straps. Reaching it he held part of the blood stained harness in his hands. Levitas took a few moments to think. He had woken up in the harness hadn’t he? Why not position his human limbs where his dragon ones would go. It would be annoying to lie in the bushes in the oversized straps, but it was the only plan had at the moment. 

Gathering his strength, Levitas started the grueling process of dragging the harness across the clearing. The thing was heavier than he had anticipated, as a dragon he was use to the weight and being a much bigger creature, the harness was hardly a burden at all. The dragon defiantly respected the ground crewmen more; they were forever going to and fro carrying all sorts’ heavy things, including harnesses. 

By the time Levitas made it back to the bushes he was exhausted, and sweating quite a bit, which was a weird sensation. Dropped the harness and collapsed on the ground, not at all caring if he lay on some stones. It took Levitas a few moments of heavy breathing to get his energy back. Staring at the pile of tangled leather, he threw his hands up in frustration.

“I hate harnesses.” Levitas blinked a few times, shocked by the quietness of his voice. It sounded so different. Being so distraught the dragon hadn’t noticed the difference when had yelped or sighed in pain or irritation. He experimented with it more, saying a few words repeatedly, changing his pitch every time. It would take some getting used to if he was stuck as a man forever.

Hoping that wasn’t the case he forced himself to sit up and start untangling the straps that made up his harness. Once Levitas was finished laying out the harness he crawled on his stomach and positioned himself properly in the harness. He wondered if his wings and tail would manage to come back into the spots provided for them in the harness. If they didn’t he was going to be twisted up in the straps without a way to right himself. 

He folded his arms under his head and closed his eyes. He was tired. The dragon had been through a long ordeal, spending the entire night in a panic. In the back of his mind Levitas wondered whether all of it had been a dream conjured by lack of sleep. But a more dominate part of his brain screamed at him that he was truly human. It was yet another oddity of his human body; something in him was changed that he couldn’t quite understand. For the most part his thoughts and feelings remained the same, but it was like there was more room for them to grow and transform, akin to moving from a small space to a larger one. There wasn’t any other way to describe it. 

 

“Levitas! You stupid beast, where the blazes have you gone off too?”

Said dragon awoke with a start, lifting his head, only to hit it on a low lying tree branch. He let out small growl glaring at the tree, not wanting to hit it again as he made his way out of the bushes. He spotted his Captain who, spun around to face him, impatience and cold fury etched on his face. 

“Why were you in the bushes? Trying to hide or something?” Levitas opened his mouth to answer when he himself remembered why he had been in the brush. The dragon quickly craned his neck back to look at his tail and then moved his wings to ensure himself that they were real. “Do I need to send for the surgeon?”

His Captain must have been referring to Levitas’s strange behavior. He was being sarcastic of course but Levitas appreciated the thought anyway. “No, no, I was just…um…” Levitas mumbled, trying to come up with an excuse. “…chasing a squirrel…”  
“Well at least one of us is enjoying himself.” His Captain said with a heavy sigh, running a hand through his hair. Levitas could tell from his tired expression that they had another message to deliver. “I wish I too could get such joy running after small skittering creatures. Unfortunately I was born with too much sense.”

“More deliveries?” Levitas asked, disregarding his Captain’s statements. 

“A fetching mission, actually. Not that they’re any better.” For once Levitas was of the same opinion and both man and dragon physically drooped from the prospect of another long flight. “Well, don’t look at me like that. I don’t want to go either.”  
“I know.” Levitas said with a sigh, letting his Captain board. Surprisingly he felt his Captain pat his neck.

“It could be worse I suppose. At least we’re provided meals and boarding for our troubles.” Levitas nodded his head in agreement, still feeling a bit down. “If we fly fast, we can be back before dark, and you can resume your hunt for that pesky squirrel.”  
With that said Levitas flung himself into the sky.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This Chapter was hard and I re-wrote it a bit before I posted it for the first time.  
> At the end I put in the stuff about his mind being slightly different. The dragons in this universe are really smart, but they obviously evolved from reptiles and there mindset differences greatly from humans because of this. For instance they don't seem to care to much for there offspring or who they mate with. Mean while those two things are extremely important to humans. I think even though there sentient there not as imaginative because they don't have to use tools or make things to survive. So Levitas is feeling this difference.
> 
> I really hope I can get the next chapter up soon. It's been half done for months, I just have to find the inspiration to finish it.

**Author's Note:**

> I posted this story on FanFiction first, but decided to post it here to. It's a work in progress and I've been working on it for along time.  
> I always thought there must have been a reason Levitas really liked Rankin and figured that after Celeritas rejected him when he was 12 maybe he spent more time with Levitas as a youngster. He did tell Laurence something to that effect once. Something about new Captains spending all there time with there dragons at first but growing distant as time went on. It wasn't true but it might have been true for him. I want to explore that later on, and one day I hope to get to that point in the story.


End file.
